


our lips will touch (we speak too much)

by starryJ



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Jisung is there to make it better, M/M, Minho is homesick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28296477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryJ/pseuds/starryJ
Summary: Minho quickly unwraps the gift, careful not to ruin the beautiful paper, and nearly squeals with joy when he realizes Jisung got him a limited edition of all his favorite Christmas stories in one book. The book drops on his lap as he attacks Jisung with hugs and kisses, making him giggle at how adorable Minho is right now. Once he calms down and rests his head on Jisung’s shoulder comfortably, Jisung opens the book, but instead of actually reading he… meows.(Alt: Minho's always loved Christmas, but for his first Christmas away from home he is feeling more homesick than usually. Jisung tries his best to help him and he's got interesting ways to do so.)
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 10
Kudos: 92





	our lips will touch (we speak too much)

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas!  
> Please accept this small gift from me - short and fluffy, perfect for Christmas, even if you don't celebrate it. Life wasn't exactly kind to us during that year, but I hope you will all be able to find peace and happiness in the upcoming year. I'm sending you a big hug and wish you a lovely and warm period of holidays (even if my holidays don't start until the 30th when I'm done with my last exam haha).
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are highly appreciated! Please note that English isn't my first language.
> 
> Title from Angels and Airwaves - Breathe. 
> 
> Thank you for spending your time on reading this story, I hope you enjoy it!  
> Special thanks to everyone who's been by my side throughout the year. I love you so much. <3

Minho has always been a huge fan of Christmas: to him there could never be a more perfect holiday than this one. He was absolutely sure that no one could stay upset and unhappy during Christmas time because, hey, how can you still be sad with all those fairy lights, Christmas trees, laughter and pretty snowflakes?

Year after year Minho would just fall more and more in love with Christmas as he began to treasure it not just because of nice gifts and that unique atmosphere, but rather because of the time he got to spend with his family without having to rush somewhere or do something that needed to be done. Christmas has always been his favorite time of the year, those magical moments when everything seemed right and perfect, and he hoped the magic of the Christmas week would never lose its importance and unique charm to him.

Right now, however, Minho doesn’t feel like celebrating at all; instead, he feels a lot more homesick than usually. He’s been away from home for a little less than a year, so it’s his first Christmas away from family and his cats, and although Minho is grateful that he still has his boyfriend to celebrate it with, someone he loves with all his heart, he can’t get rid of the feeling that something is missing and that something is the feeling of _home_.

Studying for his masters degree in Europe was a big dream of his, and now that he’s actually here, he can’t really complain about anything, because it is just as perfect as he hoped it would be, if not better. Everything about Europe is beautiful and it snows way more often here than it does in Korea (which, if you ask him, is a very important thing), and yet sometimes Minho still feels like an alien here. He knows that dwelling on the past is dangerous and yet he just can’t help it: it’s been such a long while since he actually heard Korean speech (talking to Jisung doesn’t count because he only switches to Korean when Minho starts whining about how much he misses home), tasted Korean food and, most importantly, saw his parents and his beloved cats.

Jisung doesn’t understand that: his perception of home is totally different because to him home isn’t about a place and memories, but his home is where his heart feels at peace. He’s changed so many countries before his family finally settled in Germany a few years ago that he doesn’t even know which place he could at least call his hometown. Jisung doesn’t understand him, but he still tries to make Minho’s pain a little less piercing, distract him somehow, and Minho is extremely grateful for this, but right now nothing seems to work.

While Jisung has been excited for Christmas for over two weeks already, all Minho feels is the annoying feeling of homesickness. He hates himself for this, because he understands just how privileged he is to be able to pursue his dream and at the same time live with someone he’s been in love with for four years, but he still can’t do anything to the strange emptiness inside.

Jisung pretends that everything is alright, but Minho is sure he’s well aware of his feelings and _that_ , too, makes him hate himself even more. The last thing he wants for Christmas is to hurt Jisung, because so far it seems like he isn’t happy to be around him during his all-time favorite holiday, like Jisung isn’t enough for him. And it is certainly not true.

They first met through a stupid online game and it all started with them fighting over an item that none of them remembers now. They’d been bickering in direct messages for at least an hour before they both calmed down at the same time, which led to countless apologies from both sides and a proper conversation afterwards. They were inseparable ever since: to be honest, Minho never expected that he could be so stupidly in love with a guy he’s never even met in real life, never expected to find himself in a long-distance relationship with huge time difference, but Jisung changed everything for him, made him discover those sides of himself he never knew existed.

Jisung became his _everything_ , and Minho wishes he could act less selfish right now, but he isn’t sure that homesickness has a cure.

It’s their first Christmas together, first time when they can actually cuddle under their soft blanket, when they can watch Christmas movies together and exchange lazy kisses while sipping on hot chocolate, and Minho truly wants to make it special, to show Jisung that he is happy to be with him, and yet he doesn’t know how. It’s like someone flicked the switch and turned the lights off for him.

“Jisungie,” he whines from the couch, watching how his boyfriend finishes wrapping presents for his parents.

He’s so into it that it takes him a few seconds to realize Minho was talking to him. He turns around as his hands freeze halfway to the remaining wrapping paper, one eyebrow raised slightly, and Minho finds it so cute he can’t resist smiling – although he’s definitely not in the mood for that right now too. Jisung looks at him expectantly, but Minho struggles to find words to describe the stupid request that came to mind just now. He knows Jisung would never laugh at him, and that what he wants to ask for is probably not stupid at all to him, but it’s still difficult to admit that it’s not bad to ask for help – if that can be called help, of course. He secretly likes being babied, but is stubborn enough to admit that – let alone ask for it, and yet this is exactly what he’s planning to do.

“Jisungie,” he repeats, this time not looking at Jisung to avoid blushing right away. “I’m sorry.”

“Why would you say that?” Jisung asks, clearly confused.

He waits for a reply, but all Minho does is sigh, so he decides to finish wrapping the gifts later and gets up from the floor, silently asking Minho to move a little as he takes a seat next to him on the couch. Normally, Minho isn’t the clingy type, but today he just can’t help wrapping his arms around Jisung’s waist and burying his face in Jisung’s shoulder. Jisung is still confused, but he doesn’t say anything, hoping that Minho will eventually open up and share what bothers him. He isn’t stupid to miss that Minho isn’t excited about Christmas at all, but doesn’t want to push.

“I’m sorry for not being as happy about Christmas as I usually was. I promise, it isn’t because of you, I just… miss home a lot. This time more than before.”

“It’s okay,” Jisung says quietly, holding him a little tighter. “Christmas is your family holiday, so it is only right that you want to be there right now.”

“You’re not upset because of it, are you?” Minho asks, voice full of hope. “I mean… I was afraid of hurting you with my lack of enthusiasm, but I just don’t know what to do with this feeling. I’m really glad to finally be with you, and I feel so ungrateful right now…”

“Stop,” Jisung interrupts him softly. “Why would I be mad? I just want you to be happy and comfortable, so if there is anything I can do for you, just tell me, okay?”

“There actually is something,” Minho admits shyly, grateful it was Jisung who brought that up. “Can you please read to me? Any book from the shelf, just make sure it’s in Korean.”

Jisung doesn’t even question that, but instead of going to the bookshelf he disappears in their tiny bedroom and soon returns with his backpack. He clears his throat as he fishes out something that’s wrapped in blue paper with white snowflakes and little stars and hands it to Minho.

“I wasn’t supposed to do it today,” he says while Minho stares at the gift in disbelief. “And it was supposed to be a more romantic moment, but maybe that’s for the best. Come on, open it.”

Minho doesn’t need to be told that twice: he quickly unwraps the gift, careful not to ruin the beautiful paper, and nearly squeals with joy when he realizes Jisung got him a limited edition of all his favorite Christmas stories in one book. The book drops on his lap as he attacks Jisung with hugs and kisses, making him giggle at how adorable Minho is right now. Once he calms down and rests his head on Jisung’s shoulder comfortably, Jisung opens the book, but instead of actually reading he… meows.

“What was that for?” Minho asks, too lazy to open his eyes and look at Jisung’s face.

The only response he gets, however, is another meow, but this time it’s a little longer and higher. Minho doesn’t quite understand what Jisung is up to, but he loves this playful side of his boyfriend as well as his weird jokes, so he decides to play along and asks to please continue. Jisung is a good actor, so for the next ten minutes Minho enjoys a small cat play (or is it a solo concert?) and then Jisung closes the book with the most serious expression on his face.

“How was the story?” he asks, totally unbothered by Minho’s loud laughter. “Did you enjoy it? I’m sorry I’m not too fluent in your first language, but I did my best.”

“Meow,” Minho says back, tilting his head a little. “It was quite meowy.”

That makes Jisung laugh too.

“Gosh, I’m sorry, that was a stupid idea,” he manages to say eventually, but Minho isn’t having it.

His heart is so full of love for Jisung, who is always ready to go out of his way just to make Minho smile, even for a moment, and suddenly, he feels a lot lighter than he did just half an hour ago. He steals a quick kiss from Jisung’s lips, but doesn’t get to pull away as Jisung kisses him again, smiling brightly.

“I loved that,” Minho whispers against his lips. “Whatever that was, it was something I never knew I needed.”

“I know how much you miss your kids, kitten. I hoped this would cheer you up.”

Minho finds himself turning into jelly because of the pet name that Jisung doesn’t use that often because in the past Minho would complain and pout at him for this. Somehow, nowadays Jisung is able to always predict when he’s in the mood for it, like right now, and Minho falls for it every single time. He almost starts purring like a true cat, fully relaxed and comfortable in Jisung’s arms.

“Now, let me actually read to you,” Jisung says a few minutes later when Minho nearly dozes off because of his warmth and the scent of his vanilla body wash.

Minho blinks at him sleepily, the book already forgotten, and Jisung giggles as he pats his head once again and opens the book. Minho refuses to move, all too comfortable and lazy, so Jisung threatens to place the book on his head and he is forced to give up and move to Jisung’s lap instead.

Back in the day, his mother would always read to him before bed on Christmas Eve. It was their little tradition, something they never discussed but always followed, and Minho suddenly feels like a child again, smiling without even realizing that.

He does fall asleep halfway through the story, but Jisung doesn’t stop reading until he reaches the end, and even then he still lets Minho sleep for a little longer before gently shaking his shoulder.

“Can we try baking a Christmas cake tomorrow?” is the first thing Minho asks once he’s fully awake again. “We can call Felix and ask him about his favorite recipe. Remember that cake he baked for us when he came to visit us in August?”

Jisung looks a little surprised at that, mostly because baking has never been their strong side, but he nods nonetheless, hoping that the question means Minho is feeling better now, that he managed to help – even if just a little. Minho seems to be able to read his mind, because at that moment he intertwines their fingers and kisses his knuckles softly before whispering a quiet “thank you”.

“I’ve just realized something,” he says a few moments later.

“What’s that?” Jisung asks curiously.

“I don’t need to be in Korea to feel that I’m home. Yes, my family is far away, yes, this Christmas is going to be different, but different doesn’t mean bad. It took me such a long time to accept that, and I don’t even know what I’d do without you. Thank you for being so supportive, I couldn’t have dreamed of a better company for this Christmas. I love you so much.”

“I love you too,” Jisung gives him a soft smile. “Meowy Christmas.”

“Hey!” Minho suddenly pretends to be angry. “That’s my line!”

“Oops, sorry for stealing it, I thought I was a part of your cat family too,” Jisung replies with a fake guilty expression on his face, making Minho giggle and press a gentle kiss on his nose.

“I can assure you, you’ve been a part of my cat family since day one.”

Home isn’t about the place, Minho realizes as Jisung starts meowing along to a random Christmas song and goes to organize the gifts under their small but beautiful Christmas tree. Home is where you’re loved for who you are, home is where you feel comfortable and where your heart is at ease.

With Jisung, Minho is home.


End file.
